


just a mechanic

by kiyala



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, lots of suggestive talk but no actual fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark takes a day off from everything except for his two favourite things: building things, and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kink bingo square "class fantasies"

Tony’s favourite days are the ones where they get to take a break. Not just from the superhero thing, but _everything_. They can do whatever the hell they want, with whoever the hell they want. It’s great. It’s _necessary_ actually, because there’s only so much pressure that any of them can take without cracking—Steve included.

Of course, even on Tony’s days off, he doesn’t mind spending them with Steve. 

They have a rule; on these days, Steve isn’t Captain Rogers, or Captain America, or even Cap. Steve’s just Steve, and nobody else. Just like Tony isn’t Mr. Stark or Iron Man. He doesn’t wear suits—of any kind—and usually, he spends the entire day in the garage.

Today, he’s in a singlet and jeans, covered in engine grease and sweat. There are goggles nestled in his messy hair, tools within easy reach, and Steve’s sitting in Tony’s chair, barefoot with a drink in his hand, just watching.

“You know, when I asked if you could fix my bike for me, I meant the bike that I owned. You really don’t have to build me a new one.”

“Not building,” Tony replies, “I’m restoring it. This is an actual vintage, Steve. Not as old as you are, but still. More authentic than your other bike. If I can get this baby up and running…”

“You mean _when_ ,” Steve corrects with a small smile. “You know, the day-off thing was your idea. Have you ever taken a day off from the workshop?”

“Why would I _want_ to? I’m meant to relax, this is relaxing. Today, I’m just a really good-looking mechanic.”

“So modest, too.” Steve gives him a considering look. “So that’s what you want to pretend, huh? You’re not a CEO, not one of the leaders of a team of superheroes. You’re just a mechanic.”

“And you can be my dashingly handsome customer,” Tony replies flippantly, to cover up the way his insides suddenly feel warmer at the thought of stripping all the formalities away until he’s reduced to the simplest thing.

Of course, Steve knows him too well by this point to actually let him get away with it. He raises an eyebrow, not even needing to say anything. Tony returns his attention to the bike, conscious of the way Steve is watching him. He doesn’t need to speak; all he needs to do is wait for Steve…

“I could see it, actually. I mean, that’s where all your upper-body strength comes from anyway, isn’t it?” 

And there they go. 

“Do you want me to call you _Sir_ , in that case?” Tony asks, an innocently as he can manage. 

Getting to his feet, Steve comes around to the bike, standing over Tony. Sitting back on his heels, Tony looks up at him and for one fleeting moment, desperately hopes that Steve will _make him_ do it. 

“You? Really?” Steve grins. “You’d be the most irreverent mechanic to exist. All the attitude, and all the talent, which is why I’d keep coming back to you.”

“Pretty much just like real life, then,” Tony replies. 

“Fishing for compliments is unbecoming.”

Tony laughs. “And everything else I do is _so_ very becoming of me, isn’t it?” 

Steve runs a hand through Tony’s hair and he must notice the hitch in Tony’s breath—he _must_ , because the corners of his lips twitch upward. “At least you’re fun to watch while you work. I never get anything else done when you’re fixing things for me.”

Tilting his head towards Steve’s hand until he feels those strong fingers curling into his hair, Tony barely resists from letting his eyes flutter shut. “Of course you’d want to watch me get all sweaty and messy.”

Steve’s eyes darken with lust at that, and Tony takes the opportunity to add in a hopeful tone, “And, you know, as _your_ mechanic, I’d want to make you happy. I’d do just about anything you wanted.”

“Anything,” Steve repeats, his voice breathy. His mind is very obviously not in the workshop any more but Tony doesn’t mind; not when his mind goes straight to the gutter whenever Steve gets that look in his eyes. 

Setting his wrench aside, Tony rises to his feet. Bringing his mouth to Steve’s ear, he says, “Absolutely. Anything. That’s a promise.”

Steve takes hold of Tony’s wrist, his grip tight. “You’d better prove that.”

“Right now?”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Well, then.” Tony smirks. “Lead the way, _sir_.”


End file.
